The present invention relates generally to plastic handles, such as for pails.
Plastic handles, such as for pails, often include a handle portion with straps extending from either end of the handle portion. The handle portion has a larger diameter than the straps, often by including ribs extending radially outward. The ribs make the handle less comfortable for the user's hand. Sometimes the handle has one flat surface, but there is still pressure on the user's hand from ribs in the handle portion, which is not comfortable when carrying a heavy load.